1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment having a document creating function which edits a document input through an input means and prints the document as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among various types of electronic equipment having a document creating function, one having a layout display function of a created document is known. However, in a display unit of such electronic equipment, the number of characters which can be displayed on the screen at one time is limited. For this reason, even if the operator wants to confirm the overall layout of characters of a document, the overall character pattern cannot be displayed on the screen at the same time. In view of this problem, electronic equipment has been proposed wherein respective characters of a created document are not directly displayed on a display unit, but are displayed in the forms of, for example, one or a plurality of dots on the display, so that the operator can confirm the overall layout of characters. Conventional electronic equipment having a layout display function for allowing confirmation of the overall character arrangement of a created document is known.
Meanwhile, in some electronic equipment, the document editing function involves position data about column position alignment of a document, such as tabulation or indentation.
However, in the conventional layout display, the position data such as tabulation or indentation is not displayed. Particularly in a case when the display length of a display unit is shorter than one line of a created document, position data may be set at a position to the right of the position actually displayed on the display unit. This results in difficult column position alignment.